


Refuerzo positivo

by akxmin



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Dom/sub Undertones, Don't Like Don't Read, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Nero is Needy for his Daddy, Orgasm Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Spardacest, Teasing, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, this sucks
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-04 11:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18342422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akxmin/pseuds/akxmin
Summary: Se aferra con fuerza a las sábanas mientras lo besa, resistiendo la tentación de tocar el cuerpo contrario encima suyo, el breve contacto en lugar de aliviarlo solo logra desesperarlo. Quiere sentirlo en sus manos, hundir su lengua en esa boca y follarlo como tanto desea. Pero seguir las reglas siempre tiene sus recompensas.Vergil no es generoso y Nero es insaciable (pero le encanta este juego).





	Refuerzo positivo

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Positive Reinforcement](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19307482) by [dirtyxjeon (akxmin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akxmin/pseuds/dirtyxjeon)



> Mi única excusa para escribir esto es que necesito más NeroVergil, y por una vez quería complacerme a mí misma. Además, los anti-incesto en DMC solo me hacen desear ver a los chicos amándose y dándose duro. En fin, a quien venga por iniciativa y gusto propios a leer depravaciones, ojalá les guste. <3
> 
> 　　　 ** _Obra registrada en Safe Creative._**

Sus sentidos se nublan al sentir la respiración cálida entre sus bocas, los jadeos entrecortados y suspiros de placer. La esencia del hombre es casi sofocante, puede oler el deseo corriendo por sus venas en cada inhalación.

El sabor contra sus labios lo deja hambriento. La forma en que sus lenguas se encuentran, la forma en que el músculo ajeno acaricia dentro de su boca, sabiendo perfectamente qué hacer para volverle loco. Incluso tiene la audacia de sonreír contra sus labios cuando lo escucha quejarse y estremecerse debajo suyo en respuesta. El hombre muerde los labios entre los suyos hasta sentir el sabor del cobre en su lengua, arrebatando un profundo gemido que el joven no logra ahogar en su garganta.

Nero quiere _tocar_ , pero mantiene ambas manos a cada costado suyo mientras se aferra a las sábanas con fuerza. Quiere hundir sus manos en el cabello del otro y acercarlo más hacia su boca, a pesar del espacio prácticamente inexistente entre sus cuerpos. Quiere perderse en sus labios, aumentar el ritmo del beso, simplemente estrellar sus bocas con violencia y tomar el asunto en sus manos.

No lo hace.

Sabe que _no_ _debe_ tocar. Sabe que no debe siquiera tratar de controlar el beso, incluso cuando la lujuria contenida lo deje mareado, y lágrimas de frustración y esfuerzo estén nublando su vista. Vergil se encuentra a horcajadas sobre el torso de Nero, usando su propio peso para inmovilizarle contra la cama e impidiéndole tanto acercarse como rehuir del contacto.

Es sofocante.

 _Dios_ , Vergil es sofocante.

Y él lo sabe. Él lo sabe y _le encanta_. Adora ver la expresión reflejada en los ojos de Nero, escuchar el _más más más_ escapar de los labios enrojecidos por sus besos previos. Vergil siempre ha encontrado los ruidos y las reacciones del joven tan fascinantes y atractivos.

Termina el beso, y Nero persigue sus labios deseando prolongar el contacto, pero Vergil detiene sus escasos movimientos colocando ambas manos sobre sus hombros, instándole a recostarse de nuevo sobre la cama. No ejerce ninguna clase de fuerza, pero Nero no pone resistencia y hace caso al gesto. Vergil acaricia sus hombros lentamente, disfrutando sentir cada centímetro de piel a su alcance, antes de dirigirse hacia su pecho.

Su _padre_ lo observa mientras roza sus pulgares contra sus pezones con suavidad, provocándolo. Sabe que Nero no es particularmente sensible en esa zona, pero la ligera estimulación es suficiente para dejarlo ansioso por el toque de las manos de Vergil, enviando una oleada de calor y excitación directamente entre sus piernas.

Nero lo mira con ojos entrecerrados y la boca abierta, tratando de regular su respiración. La mirada en los ojos de Vergil se oscurece y brilla con anticipación, al mismo tiempo que una fugaz sonrisa aparece en sus labios, hinchados y enrojecidos por los besos, Nero piensa que podría perderse en esa boca durante horas. En este punto, todo a su alrededor parece tan lejano, no hay nada más que un mantra del nombre de _Vergil_ repitiéndose constantemente en su cabeza.

Las manos de su padre se han movido a su cabello, acariciando entre sus dedos las hebras húmedas por el sudor, luego de largos minutos de Nero frotando su entrepierna con desesperación contra uno de los muslos de Vergil. Casi puede escuchar sus propias súplicas deslizarse de su lengua, rogar que le dejara follarlo. Pero Vergil simplemente le recordó en un susurro que tenía que _comportarse_ , antes de acariciar el lóbulo entre sus labios mientras Nero sentía la cálida respiración sobre su piel enrojecida y una breve caricia en su mejilla.

Se había esforzado demasiado por complacer a su padre y es por ello que está aquí ahora: debajo de Vergil, ambos desnudos, jadeando y esperando _algo_ con impaciencia. Que lo deje follarlo, tocarlo, _cualquier_ cosa.

Nero estruja las sábanas entre sus puños. Ha estado duro desde hace tanto tiempo que la sensación se ha vuelto dolorosa, su miembro se curva hacia su vientre con ligereza y el pre-seminal gotea sobre su piel. Siente las manos de Vergil dirigirse más abajo, dejando un camino sonrosado con sus uñas que se desvanece segundos después. Nero no puede evitar estremecerse cuando finalmente lo siente rozar su virilidad. Pero Vergil no se molesta en complacerlo, no donde él desea ser tocado con desesperación.

—¿Necesitas algo? —pregunta Vergil, mirándolo. La expresión en su rostro parece impasible, como si lo que Nero tanto desea careciera de importancia. Como si no tuviera idea de qué es lo que su hijo necesita.

Es _insoportable_.

—S-sí —responde Nero en voz baja y entrecortada. Resiste el impulso de mirar las manos de Vergil sobre su cuerpo, porque sabe que sus ojos deben permanecer todo el tiempo en su rostro. Su padre adora tener toda su atención.

Nero no puede evitar mecer sus caderas cuando un dedo frota lentamente la punta de su erección. El contacto es ligero y casi pasa desapercibido, pero está demasiado _sensible_. La escasa fricción lo enloquece. Es solo una muestra de lo que tanto ha estado esperando, lo que necesita. La mirada de Vergil no vacila, nunca se aparta de la suya.

—¿Qué deseas? Dilo —exige. Nero suelta un bufido como respuesta.

Vergil se mueve, abandona la posición a horcadas sobre su cuerpo y separa sus piernas para colocarse entre ellas antes de inclinarse. Nero se arquea sobre la cama y sus manos se aferran a las sábanas con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se vuelven blancos. Un sonido agudo y desesperado escapa de su garganta cuando siente a Vergil lamer la punta de su longitud, haciéndolo retorcerse en su lugar mientras siente la presión en su bajo vientre aumentar rápidamente.

—Por favor… —suplica. Suena patético. Justo cómo le encanta a su padre—. Por favor, ¿puedo… puedo follarte? Quiero meterla… déjame hacerlo —está rogando, su respiración se acelera y los dedos de sus pies se encrespan. La sola idea de follar a su padre es suficiente para ponerlo así. Su miembro está enrojecido, palpitante, y más mojado que antes. Lo desea tanto. Y duele. Está hambriento de contacto, más fricción, los besos, los labios de Vergil. _Vergil_ —. Por favor.

—Aún no —es lo único que dice antes de tomarlo en su boca nuevamente. Nero vuelve a arquearse sobre el colchón, sus ojos se cierran y se estremece con fuerza entre las sábanas. Vergil va despacio, demasiado. Y es tortuoso. La presión en su entrepierna sigue aumentando. Nero gime, suena deshecho y cercano a un sollozo. La boca de su padre está tan caliente y mojada a su alrededor.

— _Porfavorporfavorporfavor_ —las palabras escapan de sus labios sin darse cuenta. Ignora su impulso de tocar y se concentra en mantener quietas sus caderas porque Vergil se detendría. Diría que _no_ , si seguía retorciéndose y actuando como un niño impaciente. Él no es un niño. Y Nero se ha portado bien. _Demasiado bien_. Solo así Vergil le dejaría correrse, estar dentro de él. Debía ganárselo—. P-papá, _por favor_.

Es inútil, y lo sabe de antemano. Nero se endereza, usando un brazo como apoyo, y mira hacia abajo. Vergil aún mantiene sus ojos fijos en los suyos, algo en su mirada denota encontrar la frustración de Nero increíblemente fascinante. Algunas noches Vergil es indulgente, tiene como único objetivo mostrarle a su hijo cuanto lo adora sin usar palabras. Pero hay otras noches como esta, en las que Vergil no muestra misericordia.

Así que Nero solo puede observar la forma en que su padre lo acaricia lenta y tortuosamente. Más pre-seminal gotea de su orificio, pero Vergil lo retira con su lengua y succiona la piel con suavidad. Nero alza sus caderas instintivamente y Vergil usa uno de sus brazos para mantenerlo quieto en su lugar.

Nero lo observa, los músculos de su abdomen se tensan y sus piernas se estremecen ligeramente. Está tan, tan cerca. Apenas puede seguir sosteniéndose con sus brazos, así que deja caer su espalda de nuevo sobre la cama y devuelve el agarre de sus manos a las sábanas a sus costados, conteniendo el deseo de aferrarse al cabello de Vergil y follar su boca con abandono.

Se está esforzando. La presión en sus testículos aumenta, y todos sus músculos se tensan. Pero Vergil no deja de darle placer con su boca, succionando y lamiendo su miembro endurecido sin cambiar el ritmo. Los ojos de Nero vuelven a cerrarse mientras resiste el deseo de perseguir su orgasmo, simplemente mandar todo al diablo, seguir sus impulsos y recibir el castigo que Vergil quiera darle. Realmente lo intenta. Se está _esforzando_ mucho.

—Voy… —gime entrecortado, seguido de una tórrida inhalación—. ¿P-puedo…? —no termina la pregunta cuando Vergil lo interrumpe, alejando los labios de su virilidad, pero su boca es reemplazada por sus manos rápidamente, aumentando la velocidad de su movimiento. Nero no reconoce el sonido que escapa de sus labios, entre un gemido, un grito roto y un sollozo. Es humillante.

—No —la voz de Vergil es áspera. Demandante. Y anula cualquier otra posible súplica de sus labios. Nero gime. Abrumado repentinamente por la oleada de ira y frustración que lo invade, quiere golpear la cama con sus puños, patear las sábanas e invertir sus posiciones, pero él no es un maldito niño. _No lo es_.

Nero no sabe que está balbuceando, arrastrando palabras sueltas e inconexas como puede en su lengua. Ni siquiera escucha lo que está diciendo, concentrado mientras trata de contenerse. _No te corras, no te corras, no te corras_. Abre la boca para hablar, y abre sus ojos para mirar a Vergil, dedicándole seguramente la mirada más patética y desesperada que pueda imaginar en su propio rostro.

No alcanza a pronunciar palabra, porque Nero ahoga otro ruido de su garganta cuando toda la estimulación desaparece. Su cuerpo se tensa y las sensaciones de rabia y alivio lo invaden, mientras el calor en su pelvis se desvanece. Está temblando cuando siente el colchón hundirse bajo el peso contrario y escucha un cajón siendo abierto. La voz de Vergil, con aquella entonación suave y tranquila, reservada solo para él, lo trae de vuelta a la realidad.

—Mírame —no es hasta que Nero abre los ojos, que finalmente siente el líquido rodando por sus mejillas.

Vergil extiende sus manos para alcanzar el rostro de su hijo y retirar las escasas lágrimas que lograron escapar de las esquinas de sus ojos. Nero aún ve esa mirada pesada y oscura en sus pupilas. Enviciado. _Sádico_. Anhelante por someter a Nero a sus deseos, verlo deshecho debido a él, siempre llevándolo más allá de sus límites.

Cruel. Insoportable. Sofocante.

Y Nero se prepara para lo que viene de cualquier forma. Siempre se esfuerza tanto por complacer a su padre y sabe cuando se ha ganado sus palabras. Esta no es la excepción.

—Deberías verte ahora, tan sucio y atreviéndote a llorar por más. Pero has sido un buen chico, ni siquiera tuve que atarte esta vez —dice Vergil con una casi imperceptible sonrisa. Nero suspira ante el contacto, cierra los ojos y solo disfruta la sensación de los dedos contra su rostro. Siente el pulgar acariciando su labio inferior y luego Vergil se acerca para presionar un beso sobre ellos.

—G-gracias —responde a cambio, recordando mostrar algo de cortesía. La sonrisa de Vergil es diferente ahora. Parece casi orgullosa.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —dice, y Nero se relaja ante la suavidad del momento, liberando el apretado agarre que ejerce sobre las sábanas. Aún está duro. Siente la frustración nublando sus sentidos, el ardor en su cuerpo, el pre-semen resbalar por su sensible y dolorosa erección. Nero está al borde del clímax, pero sigue sin ser suficiente.

—A ti… —el joven suspira en voz baja y mira a Vergil, mientras se lame los labios, hormigueantes y enrojecidos. Es vergonzoso lo mucho que lo disfruta. Lo mucho que anhela más de los toques burlones de su padre, el tono áspero en su voz y sus obscenas palabras.

Pero no quiere parar.

—No importa lo que haga, eres insaciable —el contacto de las manos de Vergil sobre su rostro desaparece. Sus ojos flamean y se oscurecen mientras observa el estado actual de su hijo, su mirada permanece en su virilidad durante tanto tiempo que Nero se siente algo cohibido—. Siempre terminas rogando por más. Deberías apreciar lo que te doy.

Su voz es tranquila, casi generosa cuando habla. Nero no puede evitar las disculpas que escapan de su lengua, palabras entrecortadas, expresando cuánto le agradece a Vergil mientras éste solo lo observa, inexpresivo. Él no dice nada, solo escucha a Nero decir que esto es _suficiente_. Que le encanta. Que con gusto aceptará lo que su padre quiera darle. Que ni siquiera debía dejarlo correrse. Vergil ni siquiera debe dejarle follarlo. _No lo merece_.

Pero es silenciado con un beso.

—Te daré lo que quieres, Nero —el joven suspira, aliviado, volviendo a sujetar las sábanas con sus manos—. Siéntate. Si te tocas o me tocas, no obtendrás nada —Nero asiente en respuesta y se sienta en la cama, apoyando su espalda contra la cabecera, observando atenta y ansiosamente. Obediente.

Hay momentos como este, donde una extraña sensación parece extenderse dentro de Vergil. Cuando observa a Nero tan ansioso y complaciente solo para él, siguiendo cada uno de los movimientos de Vergil con sus ojos con total atención. Cuando Nero se aferra al cuerpo de Vergil a primera hora para tratar de despertarle, aún si terminan pasando media mañana enredados en la cama. Cuando Nero dice tímidamente cuánto ama a su padre, y siente que nunca podrá demostrarlo lo suficiente. Es casi abrumador.

—Buen chico —lo elogia, mientras pasa sus dedos a través del cabello húmedo de Nero. Vergil nota los dedos de su hijo hundiéndose con fuerza en la piel de sus propios muslos, dejando marcas con sus uñas, luchando por contener sus ansias de tocar. Vergil contiene una sonrisa.

Esparce el lubricante en sus dedos mientras Nero solo observa atentamente, casi emocionado, desesperado por algo de fricción en su entrepierna. Vergil se recuesta a medias sobre la cama, tomando uno de sus brazos como apoyo mientras que con su mano libre hunde tres dedos de golpe dentro de él. Mira a Nero, con sus ojos fijos en la entrada de su cuerpo, donde Vergil frota un cuarto dedo antes de introducirlo lentamente, provocándolo. Nero solo puede pensar en lo caliente y sofocante que su padre se sentirá a su alrededor.

Le encanta cuando Vergil lo deja follarlo con fuerza, _duro_. Cuando le permite besar y marcar cada centímetro de piel a su alcance, aferrarse a su cabello y unir sus bocas en un beso hambriento. Pero _ama_ aún más cuando Vergil es autoritario, cruel, casi inhumano. Cuando habla con Nero y le dice _qué debe_ hacer, probando sus límites y dejarlo temblando de placer.

El joven hunde sus dígitos con más fuerza sobre sus muslos, y trata de ahogar un gemido, cuando Vergil balancea sus caderas ligeramente para encontrarse con los movimientos ásperos de sus dedos, respirando con pesadez. Nero puede ver lo duro que está. La erección de su padre yace enrojecida y palpitante, curvándose hacia su vientre, el pre-seminal dejando un rastro húmedo sobre su piel.

Nero tiene la repentina necesidad de sentir algo de fricción contra su entrepierna. Quiere acortar el espacio entre sus cuerpos, saborear a Vergil en su lengua. Quiere llevarse a su padre a la boca, que le obligue a tomarlo todo hasta correrse en su garganta. Quiere lamer ese agujero, presionar su lengua dentro de Vergil y sentir los músculos palpitando a su alrededor. Nero quiere escucharlo decir lo bueno que se porta, lo bien que lo hace sentir.

—Nero… —exhala Vergil con dureza, retirando sus dedos y acercándose a él, tratando de regular su respiración—. Ven acá.

Nero obedece. Se sienta al lado de su padre y se muerde los labios, el roce de las sábanas contra su piel hipersensible es lacerante. La excitación es demasiada, pero aún siente el tramo de frustración en sus venas luego de todo el tiempo de espera. Puede sentir lo cerca que está de su propio clímax.

—Entra en mí —mira al joven con sus ojos entrecerrados y Vergil no necesita decirlo dos veces. Nero se encuentra sorprendentemente rápido frente a él, separando sus piernas para hacer espacio y colocarse entre ellas. Rodea la base de su virilidad con una mano y se lame los labios cuando mira la entrada dilatada de Vergil, apretando y relajándose luego del vacío que dejaron sus dedos. Nero no puede evitar lamerse los labios al pensar en lo bien que se sentirá.

Observa la forma en que parece que su padre lo succiona cuando finalmente empuja hacia adelante, introduciendo la punta de su erección. Los músculos se sienten tan calientes y apretados a su alrededor. Está demasiado sensible. _Es insoportable_. Y Nero se queda sin aliento ante la sensación. Solo llega hasta la mitad antes de detenerse y tener que ceñir con fuerza la base de su longitud para evitar correrse. Es _vergonzoso_ lo excitado que está, cerca de eyacular apenas al adentrarse. Ni siquiera habían comenzado todavía.

—No dije que te detengas —el tono de Vergil es oscuro, mezclado con algo de molestia. Nero se queja en voz baja por la mirada que recibe a cambio, y se reprende a sí mismo ante la vista tan patética que seguro proyecta. Quiere que Vergil se sienta orgulloso. Quiere ganarse el derecho de haber reclamado a su padre.

Ni siquiera se atreve a decir nada más, en su lugar, continúa adentrándose, tratando de acallar sus gimoteos. Está desesperado por venirse, pero sabe que no puede. El ardor en su bajo vientre anunciando el orgasmo y la presión en torno a su miembro están cerca del umbral entre el dolor y el placer. Hasta que al fin siente sus testículos encontrarse con la piel del culo de su padre, y está completamente adentro, enterrado hasta la base.

Nero se deja caer, apoyando sus brazos a ambos lados de la cabeza de Vergil, mientras cierra los ojos con fuerza, abrumado por las sensaciones, lo bien que se sienten los músculos estrujándolo con fuerza. De repente parece que hace demasiado calor, está jadeando. Se siente frustrado, ansioso y avergonzado, y luego siente unos labios presionándose castamente en su mejilla, apartándolo de sus pensamientos. Sus ojos se abren y se encuentra a Vergil, mirándolo con el más suave atisbo de una sonrisa.

—No te muevas.

Nero está a punto de maldecir por la desesperación. Vergil lo aprieta deliciosamente, pero el contacto es casi excesivo porque ha estado conteniéndose durante horas _._ Putas. _Horas._ Solo quiere venirse. ¿Por qué no lo deja _venirse_?

—Háblame —exige. Ni siquiera pregunta. Ni siquiera le _importa_ que su hijo esté sufriendo, desesperado y esforzándose. A Vergil le encanta esto—. Usa tus palabras, Nero. Dime cómo me siento. Dime lo bien que te sientes.

Y Nero puede escucharse a sí mismo, gimiendo y ahogando sus lloriqueos, tratando de no mover sus caderas, porque ya él conoce este juego. Han hecho esto antes. Muchas veces. No debe moverse sin tener el permiso de su padre.

—S-se siente bien —la primera lágrima finalmente cae sin darse cuenta. Todo en lo que puede pensar es en el hombre debajo suyo. Vergil. Tan sofocante—. Muy bien, es increíble. Quiero moverme- _mierda_ … quiero que te corras. Me encanta verte hacerlo- _ah_ , porque me jalas del cabello y puedo ver cómo te sonrojas. Eres increíble, p-padre. Me encanta hacerte sentir bien. Me encanta escucharte gemir y que seas tan amable conmigo. Siempre eres tan bueno conmigo.

El otro tararea en su garganta, complacido, pero no hace nada más. No le da a Nero permiso de moverse. Simplemente yace recostado, con los ojos cerrados y el cabello hecho un desastre, con ambos brazos alrededor del cuello y hombros de su hijo. Nero puede sentir la longitud de Vergil presionarse contra su estómago, goteando y contrayéndose ligeramente.

Nero está en el límite. Se siente tan duro y cerca de su clímax, que no evita ahogar un sollozo maltrecho de sus labios. Sus palabras se convierten en un lío desordenado de todo lo que siente. El sudor gotea por sus sienes mientras otro par de lágrimas escapan de la esquina de sus ojos, un profundo sonrojo parte desde sus mejillas hasta la parte superior de su pecho, y su dura erección está de un tono más oscuro. Es un desastre. Pero quiere más.

—Me encanta follarte, padre. Me encanta hacerte sentir bien. S-soy _tuyo_. Me encanta como te sientes. Lo que me haces. D-duele… _por favor_ —su voz aumenta conforme a sus palabras y Vergil tiene el descaro de _sonreír_. Nero siente el calor familiar de la ira bajo sus venas mientras las lágrimas nublan su vista. Es vergonzosa la cantidad de control que Vergil logra ejercer sobre él.

Dirige su rostro hacia la tentadora extensión de piel entre la unión del cuello y el hombro de Vergil, pero decide ocultar su rostro en lugar de darle uso a su boca. Ninguno de los dos ha sido tocado apropiadamente y, sin embargo, Nero parece ser el único ansioso por correrse. Vergil se tensa a su alrededor y la sensación le arrebata el aliento, perdiendo el control.

— _Vergil_ —se queja. Pero lo siente volver a mover sus caderas y Nero no puede evitar morder de lleno el cuello de Vergil para silenciar un grito, meciendo sus caderas hacia adelante.

La respuesta es inmediata. Vergil deja escapar un gruñido de dolor e inmoviliza sus caderas con sus fuertes piernas. Sus manos se dirigen al cabello de Nero y lo _jala_ hacia atrás con demasiada fuerza. Los ojos del más joven se abren con sorpresa y se encuentra con la mirada impasible en los propios de Vergil. Nuevamente, no logra contener el movimiento de sus caderas, que oscilan hacia adelante, cuando vuelve a sentir los músculos apretarse a su alrededor.

—No dije que pudieras morderme, Nero. Ni siquiera dije que pudieras callarte. Juro que voy a largarme. Te dejaré aquí y tendrás que masturbarte como el niño patético que eres. Ni siquiera permitiré que me veas correrme si no te comportas. ¿Entendido?

Nero siente un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, y solo asiente con la cabeza, encogiéndose en sí mismo ante la amenaza y decepción en la voz de su padre.

—Lo siento, lo siento… —disculpas escapan de sus labios, pero se cortan abruptamente cuando Vergil comienza a moverse. No aparta su mirada, pero hay un destello de interés detrás de sus ojos mientras observa a Nero. Admira a su hijo hecho un desastre—. Por favor, quiero follarte. Por favor, por favor. Déjame venir. Déjame hacerte venir. N-no lo merezco, pero amo cómo te sientes. Me encanta. P-puedes usarme, por favor. Soy tuyo, _por favor_.

Vergil suelta el agarre en su cabello y en cambio comienza a pasar sus dedos a través con suavidad, en silencio. Observando. Creando ligeros movimientos con sus caderas mientras suspira, disfrutando lo lleno que Nero lo hace sentir. Le encanta tener a Nero gimiendo, suplicando y desesperado. Le encanta ver a su hijo degradarse a sí mismo. Le encanta su voz entrecortada mientras le dice lo bien que se siente. Escucharlo decir que le _pertenece_. Que es suyo para usarlo.

Lo adora.

Regresa a sus labios y Nero apenas puede corresponder, ocupado tratando de no ceder a sus impulsos. Cuando se aparta de su boca, Vergil dirige sus manos a través de la espalda de Nero hasta llegar a su parte baja, separando las mejillas de su trasero mientras saborea el peso de la carne firme en sus manos. Se detiene solo para presionar un dedo con ligereza sobre su agujero expuesto, y el efecto es _maravilloso._ Nero gime y embiste hacia adelante con fuerza, mirando luego a Vergil con grandes ojos de disculpa. Temiendo ser reprendido o castigado.

—Te has portado muy bien hoy, Nero —dice su padre, ignorando su error anterior. Nero siente una oleada de calidez extenderse en su pecho y sus ojos se iluminan a la expectativa. Vergil le dedica aquella suave sonrisa en sus labios, esa que recibe cuando finalmente decide ser indulgente y le da a su hijo lo que quiere—. Puedes moverte.

Nero casi solloza de alivio, pero le agradece rápidamente antes de comenzar a moverse. Sabe que no va a durar mucho, no con las paredes estrujándolo dolorosamente y la forma en que solo la presencia de Vergil logra asfixiarle. Pero Nero trata de contenerse. Se mueve lento. No lo hace con fuerza, porque Vergil tampoco se lo ha permitido. No aún.

—Gracias —gime contra el hombro de Vergil, escuchando sus jadeos y suspiros de mientras continúa sus embates. Puede sentir el pecho de su padre subiendo y bajando al ritmo de su agitada respiración—. _Gracias_. _Gracias_. Se siente muy bien. Quiero venir dentro de ti. Siempre eres tan bueno conmigo, gracias —siente el hombro de Vergil húmedo por sus propias lágrimas y su saliva. Es asqueroso y humillante. Pero Vergil solo acaricia su cabello mientras se queja en voz baja. El sonido obsceno del lubricante deslizarse por la penetración hace que las mejillas de Nero se tiñan de un rubor más oscuro. Es perfecto.

—Buen chico. Te entrené bien, no te moviste y ni siquiera te quejaste mientras te tocaba —Nero asiente en respuesta, saboreando la presión en su pelvis y su erección palpitando por liberarse—. Dime antes de que vengas, ¿entiendes? —Vergil exige, pero su voz es tranquila, casi suave. Nero solo vuelve a asentir con demasiada energía mientras jadea, enfocándose en contener su orgasmo.

No pasa mucho tiempo antes de que atragante con la pregunta, _pedir_ _permiso_. Se siente tan cerca de acabar, quiere moverse más rápido, más fuerte. Pero no lo hace, temiendo correrse en ese instante.

—¿P-puedo- _ah,_ puedo…? Padre- _nnh_ , por favor, _Vergil_. Ya no puedo, lo siento. Por favor, déjame… —se está desesperando, sujetando las sábanas como si necesitara algo a qué aferrarse—. _¿Por favor?_ —su voz se quiebra, y se estremece. Pero Vergil _finalmente_ asiente.

—Te lo has ganado, hazlo. Continúa —y Nero aumenta la fuerza de sus embates, chocando contra su cuerpo mientras murmura y le dice a Vergil lo agradecido que está de hacerlo sentir así.

Los sonidos que escapan de su boca aumentan en tono, hasta que Nero deja de moverse y todos sus músculos se tensan. La intensidad de su orgasmo oscurece las esquinas de su visión y pinta con semen caliente las entrañas de su padre. Nero se queja en voz alta cuando finalmente se retira, temblando de sensibilidad. Vuelve su mirada hacia Vergil cuando mueve una de sus manos hacia abajo para tocarse, alcanzando su longitud aún dura y enrojecida. Mira a Nero fijamente y sisea cuando sus dedos acarician la punta.

Nero sostiene su mirada un momento, apenas recuperándose de la intensidad de su orgasmo, para después moverse lentamente y recostarse junto a Vergil. Se acurruca a lado de su padre y lo observa cuando comienza a acariciarse. Vergil se estremece cuando acelera el movimiento de su mano, hasta que finalmente estalla sobre su estómago y alcanzando su pecho.

—Lo hiciste bien, Nero —dice Vergil cuando terminan. Probablemente deberían limpiarse, pero ninguno de los dos parece tener intenciones de moverse. Nero sabe que el propósito detrás de sus palabras es tratar de relajarlo y decirle que es amado, incluso cuando lo último había quedado claro hace mucho tiempo.

Vergil es sofocante, pero siempre logra aprisionar el corazón de su hijo, haciéndolo sentir cálido.

Nero suspira, presionándose más contra el pecho de su padre. Vergil solo cierra los ojos y rodea a Nero con sus brazos para acercarle.

**Author's Note:**

> Apenas tengo tiempo libre así que me disculpo por este one-shot tan corto. Tengo planeado escribir más historias sobre DMC (tengo un AU NeroV y espero poder publicar la primera parte tan pronto actualice otras de mis historias). Gracias por llegar hasta aquí. uwu


End file.
